6,4 grados
by Merlina-Vulturi
Summary: -Oye Chile, parece que hubo un sismo de 6.4 al norte de tu pais. -¡HIJO MIO! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿Necesitas que papá te mande un equipo de rescate? / Drabble Fail. OC CHILE. Mención a otros terremotos. intento de fic. leelo bajo tu propia seguridad mental.
1. Chapter 1

_SI NO TE GUSTA LO QUE LEES. DÉJALO HAY Y AHORRATE TUS COMENTARIOS. _

_SI TE GUSTO, PERO QUIERES HACER UNA CRITICA, ESTAS BIEVENIDO A POSTEAR._

_SI MERA Y LLANAMENTE CREES QUE OFENDÍ AL PRESIDENTE DE NUESTRA NACION, DEMANDAME AL GOBIERNO ¬¬_

_Si eres alguien inocnete y no sabes de que demonios hablo, esto es un edit, por un post "mala leche" donde no criticaron ni mi forma de escribir, nisiquiera el fic. Si no que criticaron un "apodo" que utilize, que encima es de conocimiento popular._

_Viva la libertad de expresion! Viva chile mierda!_

_"Chini". Tu review fue borrados pues no considere que fuera algo constructivo, al contrario._

* * *

><p><em>AHORA SI EL FIC. SORRY LO ANTERIOR<em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío. El OC de chile, le pertenece a mi pueblo. VIVA CHILE MIERDA!<em>

_Este es un drabble totalmente fail. Se me ocurrio después de ver una frase en Facebook que decia: "**terremoto? Nooo eso fue un sismo de mediana intensidad grado 6,4 xD"**_

_Advertencias: Muchos chilenismos. Garabatos. Mención al actual paro de la educación secundaria y universitaria. Mension de terremotos._

* * *

><p><strong>6,4<strong>- _by Merlina Vulturi_

En una reunion de naciones, que aun no podia comenzar pues el anfitrion salio corriendo gritando que se habia quedado sin hamburguesas y buscaba un McDonall cercano. Así que en el intertanto, algunas naciones se reunieron alrededor de Japon para conocer el estado de su reconstruccion.

**-Vee~ Nihon, supe que los avanzes en tu reconstruccion van bien, veee~**

**-Si. Gracias por preguntar Italia-kun. Hay unos robots de última generacion que han logrado levantar escombros** –dijo muy orgullozo el japones.

**-Hay Japon. No se como lograste sobrevivir a un terremoto de 9 grados. Yo aun sufro las consecuencias del ocurrido en Lorca hace poco. Y solo fueron 5,1 grados!** –España se remecia al recordar como caia el campanario de su amada Murcia.

**-Ya papá no le pongai' color oe. Si la wea tampoco fue tan fuerte.**

**-**_**Che palle**_** Chile! Que seas independiente no quiere decir que le faltes el respeto a tu padre, **_**maledizione**_**!-**El suritaliano, a pesar de que le tenia cariño a uno de los tantos hijos de su pareja, detestaba que estos no fueran respetuosos con el, pues a pesar de todo, era su padre **–Algunos tenemos terrenos debiles, ¿verdad **_**Fratello**_**?. –**

**-Vee~ **_**Per favore**_**, no me recuerden el terremoto de L'Aquila… -**Se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras los italianos recordaban aquel terermoto que tanto les afecto el año 2009, y solo habia sido 6.3 grados

Al rato, entro Estados unidos, con una gran bolsa de hamburguesas, y venia hablando con alguien por su celular.

**-Oye Chile, acabo de hablar con la gente de mi centro sismologico y parece que hubo un ****sismo de 6.4 al norte de tu pais.**

El afectado en cuestion, que estaba tomando un te con Inglaterra, miro extrañado al estadounidence, pues el no habia sentido nada.

**-¡HIJO MIO! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿Necesitas que papá te mande un equipo de rescate?-**El español lloraba pensando en lo devastado que podria estar su hijo. Aun recordaba cuando lo fue a visitar para la transición de gobierno luego del marepoto(o tusunami)(*) el año anterior.

**-Dios ****mío. El terremoto de mi amada ****Christchurch fue de la misma intensidad y hubo tanta destrucción-**Nueva Zelanda lloraba tambien, pues solo en febrero un terremoto de 6.4 destruyo parte importante de su amada Canterbury

Otras naciones tambien recordaban eventos de igual o incluso menor magnitud, y sus daños, y lloraban pensando en el cruel destino del pobre chileno.

Los unicos que miraban todo extrañados eran Mexico, Japon, Rusia, Peru, Estados Unidos y el mismisimo Chile, pues ellos eran paises sismicos y sabian que un evento así no era nada. Aun asi, el chileno se pronuncio

**-Baah, que rara la wea.**** No senti nada. Solo tengo una pequeña punzada en mi menton.** –Saco su celular, y llamo a su superior. **–Oye piraña… No, no me interesa la wea de las protestas… No weon, no te atrevai a lanzar las lacrimogenas a los pingüinos… Saco e' wea escuchame. Aca en la reunion me dijeron que hubo una wea pal norte, pero no senti nada… Un evento de menor magnitud? Ya. Nos vemos mas rato, y dile a la Cecy que me espere con una cazuela, porfa.**

**-Che chilenito, ¿nos contas que paso?**

**-Nada.**

**-Veee~ Pero como, si nos acaban de decir que fue de 6.4**

**-Si, pero no paso nada. Muchos nisiquiera lo sintieron.**

El silencio reino la sala. Muchos paises se asombraron de la "resistencia" del chileno. Este no entendia nada. En su pais esos moviemientos eran cosa de todos los dias. ¿Por qué demonios todos le ponian "tanto color"?

Y comenzo la reunion, donde el chileno se resigno a ser blanco de muchas miradas de admiración. El solo queria regresar a su amado pais sismico y volcanico y estar entre su gente menos cuatica.

* * *

><p>Indice de terremotos mencionados:<p>

_Terremoto de Sendai, __Japón. 11 de marzo del 2011. 9.0 grados_

_Terremoto de Lorca, España. 11 de mayo del 2011. 5,1 grados_

_Terremoto de L'aquila, Italia. 6 de abril del 2009. 6,3 grados_

_Terremoto de __Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda. 22 de febrero del 2011. 6,4 grados._

_Terremoto de Cauquenes, Chile. 27 de febrero del 2010. 8,9 grados._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien. ¿Que les pareció? Fue algo totalmente fail que me vino de un rato pa otro.<strong>_

_**Les explico. El lunes pasado, hubo un "sismo" de menor intensidad en mi region, mas específicamente, en Calama, region de Antofagasta. Según los reportes fue de 6.4, pero no todos lo sintieron, raro, ¿no? De hecho, yo nisiquiera lo senti xD Simplemente vi las llaves moviendose mucho, y le grite a mi mamá: Oye que onda esta temblando? / Y del otro lado de la casa me gritaron: No se, parece, el perro ladra mucho. (Fail, lo se xD)**_

_**Espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Recibo de todos. MENOS CRÍTICAS DESTRUCTIVAS. (Si no les gusta, no comente! Esa es mi política ^^)**_

_**Y como siempre digo, si llegaste leyendo hasta acá, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando hablo que España visito a su hijo, hago referencia a que el cambio de mando presidencial fue un par de días despues al terremoto, y el príncipe Felipe de España vino, dando su apoyo al país, y conociendo de cerca las 3 replicas que hubo ese día.<strong>_

_**(*)Marepoto: Es el equivalente al Tusunami. Ambas palabras que solo un chileno de corazón entendería. Para el resto del mundo, seria un maremoto y tsunami.**_

_**Con piraña me refiero al presidente de mi país, Sebastian Piñera. Piraña es un apodo puesto por algunos, y con lo fresco que es Manuel (CHILE) me lo imagino llamándolo así. Cecy hace referencia a la primera dama, la señora Cecilia Morel.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ATENCION, NOTA DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA. ONLY FOR CHILEANS: <strong>_**HOLA soy de Chile, donde el clima se manda solo, las gaviotas son un premio, los perros venden gas, los patos venden créditos, los superhéroes lavan la loza, llueve en pleno verano, donde un sismo grado 7 Richter se llama "réplica", donde Facebook y Twitter están más actualizados que la Onemi y DONDE SE PREFIERE DESTRUIR FLORA Y FAUNA PARA HACER UNA HIDROELECTRICA... NO HA HIDROAYSEN (Si si si, soy una revolucionaria xD pero ojo! Nunca he hecho destrozos. Soy de las que protestan en paz y luego se van a sus casas)**


	2. ATENCION: SOPA

**Fandom:**

La ley S.O.P.A en EU del cierre de sitios que promueven o permiten el Copyright ha comenzado... las páginas que albergan material que tiene derechos de autor están comenzando a ser cerradas. El sitio de descargas Megaupload se ha venido abajo y **fanfiction. net** es a base de historias con derechos de autor, aunque lo dejamos claro en el disclaimer.

El permitir subir fics, infringe la ley – en base a la ley S.O.P.A.- y corre **peligro de ser cerrado.** El punto es que todo fic será borrado con la página en su totalidad, sin previo aviso, sin regreso.

Se aconseja el respaldo de long-fics, oneshots y todo material en esta página. Si conoces a un autor, comunícaselo. Repito, **no**es información **confirmada** pero megaupload ha cerrado, solo **es prevención.**

**Precauciones:**

El mensaje de arriba es un boletín que circula en la página, para tomar precauciones.

Algunas medidas son:

**Agregar el correo del/los autores** que sigas para que, si así lo deciden **envíen los capítulos o historias**. De esta forma se podría tener un seguro para no perder por completo los fanfics.

**Avisar** a quienes te sean posibles, para respaldar tus historias y datos necesarios e importantes.

**Circular** el mensaje para que los demás integrantes, escritores y/o lectores estén informados.

**APAGÓN:**

Lo siguiente es a consideración del lector.

Sabemos lo de la ley S.O.P.A.

Es importante, no es un juego. Nos afecta a todos. De distintas en Estados Unidos, pero sus repercusiones son a nivel mundial. Internacional.

Podemos manifestar nuestro desacuerdo, uniéndonos a la protesta **el 23 de enero**, en el cual distintas empresas y sitios cerrarán:

Google, Yahoo!, Facebook, Foursquare, Twitter, Wikipedia, Amazon, Mozilla, AOL, eBay, PayPal, IAC, LinkedIn, OpenDNS, Zynga.

El rechazo a la ley se manifestará apoyando al **apagón** no conectándose a internet.

La libertad de expresión y comunicación es un derecho inherente y universal.

**NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A.**

**Merlina:**

El mensaje me fue enviado por algunas autoras de diferentes fandom's. Una forma de apoyo y unión.

Si te puedes comunicalo y súbelo. Hay que ofrecer nuestro apoyo.

**Gracias**


End file.
